Bonnie and Clyde
by GhostAuthor
Summary: *Sequel to Hide and Seek*Now back in America, Hannibal Lecter seeks to finish off Mason Verger once and for all. First things first, he needs to go see his partner in crime.
1. Serial Killer 101

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Of all the days to go running, she had to pick today. Less than half an hour into her run, rain began pouring down, and he car was parked a ways away. Clarice grimaced and pushed herself harder. The faster she got out of the rain, the faster she could get home and dry off. Unbeknownst to Clarice, a surprise was waiting for for her in her car.

Completely unaware of the sudden storm or of Clarice's return, Hannibal Lecter sat asleep in the passenger seat of her car. After a very stressful plane ride and very little sleep, the good doctor was dead tired. His fatigue hit him even harder when he took a seat in Clarice's car. Her scent overloaded his senses and immediately relaxed him. It was like a drug, and his eyelids turned to lead. He knew that Clarice would run for a while. Closing his eyes for ten minutes wouldn't do any harm.

By the time Clarice made it back to her Mustang, the rain had stopped. She glared up at the sky, cursing her bad luck, before unlocking the backdoor to grab her towel. It was gone. Clarice looked in the front seat and immediately froze at the sight of the sleeping cannibal currently using her folded towel as a pillow. She had to admit, he was kind of cute. He even managed to make a tank top and shorts look regal. Part of her hated having to wake him but only part of her.

With an evil smile, Clarice silently went to the passenger side door. After quietly unlocking it, she yanked it open. Hannibal's reflexes were better than she expected, and he grabbed the seat belt in one hand the minute his head dropped while her towel was caught in the other.

Hannibal blinked for a second, slightly confused. "Clarice? What happened? Where am I?"

"I should be asking you that. You're in my car."

Then it all came back to him, and Hannibal nearly blushed and got out to stand beside her."'I'm sorry for the intrusion. I had to fly coach to avoid suspicion. Remind me to never do it again."

She smiled at the pained look on his face from the memory. She knew how he hated confined spaces, and the crowded cabin must have been hell to his senses."That sounds horrible."

"It was. I then got very little sleep due to my body's reaction to the time change. Your car proved to be an excellent location for me to rest my eyes for a bit. I must say, I didn't expect you to be back this early."

"I wasn't going to until it started raining, but it's stopped now. That still doesn't explain why you're here."

He sighed."Truthfully, I came to check on you. I have no doubt that Mason Verger is angry that he didn't capture me in Florence. I could easily go into hiding again, but I know he would use anything or anyone to draw me out again."

Clarice knew exactly what her meant."Me."

Hannibal nodded solemnly and rubbed his eyes."Yes, but I don't plan on hiding forever. When the time is right, I plan on facing Mason once and for all."

Her eyes widened."You can't do that! He'll kill you."

"He wouldn't kill me, Clarice. Mason probably wants to torture me until I look like him or worse."

"And that sounds better?"

He chuckled."No, but it gives me the opportunity to find a way to get to him. If I know Mason well enough, he'll want to watch as I'm being tortured, and he needs a secluded place to do it."

"Most killers stay close to home when they kill, and his own home is perfect. Lots of land and nobody's around for miles to hear the noise. There's even more than enough places to hide the body,"she said calmly, leaning against her car.

Hannibal was silent for a more and simply stared at her."You've been studying me too long. You're beginning to sound like me."

She laughed at his comment."I learned that in Serial Killer 101 at the academy. You were the advanced course."

"A course very few were able to take."He stretched arms for a moment, and a loud pop echoed."Mm. We know Mason's plan. Now all that's left for me to do is strike Mason when he least expects it.

"Wait. You're going after going after him yourself?"

"Yes."

"Why? If he comes after you in the states, he'll be convicted easily. There's ways for us to be safe without killing Mason."

The doctor chuckled. Same old Clarice. Always trying to save the lambs."Our situation is not a pretty one, Clarice. The FBI would not care if we were both found dead. In fact, they would probably be relieved to be rid of one of their most wanted criminals and their most hated agent."

"That's not-"She stopped herself then. She had wanted to say that it wasn't true, but it was. She might have been able to get protection, but Hannibal was on his own. There was no way he would willingly walk back into a cage. Then there was the fact that they had to believe her first, and it wasn't as if they trusted her judgment at the moment.

He waited for her to finish, but when nothing came, he continued."Clarice. Even if you did turn Mason in, he has enough money to bribe his way out any sentence. The minute was he freed, he would resume hunting both of us. He will not stop until he is dead or we are."

Clarice remained silent. She knew that Hannibal had probably looked at his from every angle. Even the bureau knew that Mason had enough money to rent a U.S. Senator if he wanted. Getting off on those charges would be child's play. Hannibal knew that she was no fool. She knew what the stakes were and what Mason was capable of, but the part of her that wanted honor he dead father's memory was telling her to find a way to save everyone.

"I know,"she said finally."When do we go in?"

He looked at her, shocked."We?"

She smiled slightly."You don't think I'm going to let you go alone, do you?"

He was stunned for a moment but soon began to smile himself."I had the feeling you were going to say that, and I know there's not a thing I can say to change your mind."

"Damn straight."

"Mason has hired Sardinians to do his dirty work, you know. I killed one in Florence, but there are more. They will be a problem."

"All the more reason for me to go with you and watch your back."

"Fair enough. I have no doubt that he has also upgraded his security since my last visit."

"He has. Guards are posted at the gate round the clock."

Hannibal took a moment to mull over that piece of information. Mason was psychotic but he wasn't stupid. Getting to him was not impossible, but it wasn't going to be easy. _Tedious, very tedious._

"I'll have to figure out something soon. In the mean time, take care of yourself. There's a very good chance that Mason already has someone watching you."

"I know, and I will. You just better do the same."She hugged him then and buried her face in his shoulder."When will things be normal, Hannibal?"

"Come now, Clarice. Look at us. Our lives will never be normal,"He said, earning a small laugh from her."but I promise you I will be careful."

"Good."

She pulled away enough to look into his eyes. She then leaned forward until her lips were just above his own. For a moment, Hannibal thought that she was going to kiss him, but when he leaned in, she pulled away.

"Not today. You made me wait, so I make you wait. When this is all over, you'll get your kiss."

Clarice heard him let out a small whimper before letting him go. She got into her car, and Hannibal bent over to stick his head in the window."You are a very cruel woman, Clarice."

"I'm just giving you motivation to get this over with and come back to me in one piece."

"Believe me, Clarice. Knowing that you are in danger is motivation enough."

She smiled at him, and he took a step away from the car. Hannibal watched her drive away until she was out of sight before going to his own car.

_**TBC**_


	2. All Good Things

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"The things I do for you, Hannibal Lecter."

The man in question chuckled as Clarice began cutting the ropes that held him."The next time this happens, I will be sure to return the favor. I will probably arrive quicker than you did as well."

"Do you want to end up like him,"she asked, gesturing to the dead man on the barn floor."or should I just leave you here with the two on the ground?"

Hannibal actually took a moment to contemplate her question."Neither of those options sound particularly pleasant, so I propose that you give me the knife and let me finish the job instead."

Still glaring, she placed the knife in his free hand and stepped back. Hannibal quickly began working on freeing his legs only to freeze."Two men? Be careful. There was a third in here."

Soon after the words left his lips, a tranquilizer dart from Tammaso's rifle hit Clarice's shoulder. The woman turned around and quickly fired in the direction it had come from. Clarice managed to empty her gun before her vision blurred and her legs gave out. Hannibal finished cutting the ropes in time to see her hit the ground and heard the pigs' squealing get louder.

Without a thought, he quickly lifted her into his arms just as the pigs broke the gate. Hannibal remained calm and still as the pigs sniffed his feet. Smelling neither blood nor fear, the pigs turned their attention towards the handcuffed men. At the sight of the pigs, they began to scream, sealing their fate. In the loft, Tammaso saw his partners get devoured and hastily retreated from the barn. Down below, Hannibal pulled Clarice's shoes onto his bare feet before doing the same.

* * *

Hours later, Clarice Starling awoke in an unfamiliar bed. Startled, she tried to sit up quickly, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up and saw Hannibal standing beside the bed. At the sight of him, she relaxed and sat up slowly this time.

"What hit me?"

"A tranquilizer. You were very lucky,"he replied, pouring her a glass of water."That particular type of tranquilizer was designed to be able to knock out a small elephant."

Clarice took the glass, but she knew luck had nothing to do with it. He'd done something to save her life, and she knew it. With a small smile, she passed Hannibal the glass before closing her eyes. She was tired but at least she was alive. The doctor saw this and quickly switched off the lamp before going to the other side of the bed.

He'd been watching over here for almost a day without rest. Now sure that she would be fine, he could sleep, but he didn't want to leave her. Careful not to wake her, Hannibal propped himself up against the pillows and stretched out atop the covers. He closed his eyes only to open them again. He looked down to see Clarice's head on his chest but did not say a word. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and inhaled the scent of her hair.

They'd almost lost each other today. First, he'd gotten himself captured while leaving her a birthday gift. When he'd awoken hours later in the barn, Hannibal had silently berated himself for being careless before coming up with a plan to free himself. He'd just finished when Clarice's voice echoed throughout the barn.

She'd come to save him most likely against the orders of her superiors. By doing so, the last tie she had to the FBI had been severed. She'd chosen him over the FBI and gotten injured in the process. The sight of her hitting the ground had filled him with fear, something he hadn't felt in years. Clarice Starling was the first to get his heart rate over eighty-five in years. Now, she sleeping peacefully on his chest. One woman had turned his life upside down, but when he looked down at her, he realized that he wouldn't change a thing.

_All good things to those who wait._

Hannibal buried his nose in her hair and closed his eyes. In the morning, he'd make breakfast while she bathed and catch her up on what was on the news. They were far from the city, so they could stay hidden easily until it was safe to move. The doctor also made a mental note to pick up the 'guest of honor' for the New Years dinner he had planned along with Clarice's dress. Smiling at the thought of both the dinner and the sight of Clarice in the dress, Hannibal pulled her to him before falling into a peaceful sleep.

_**TBC**_


	3. To Those Who Wait

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Morning seemed to come too quickly for Clarice. When she awoke, she realized that she was pressed against Hannibal with her head on his chest. She groaned and tilted her head up to look at him. He was still asleep, and her arms wrapped around his torso, holding him as if he were a giant stuffed animal. At first, she was shocked by their position, but the soft smile on his face told her that he didn't mind. Clarice then tried to move, but Hannibal's arm kept her pinned in place. She also heard him growl softly before burying his nose in her hair.

"_He's like a lazy cat,"_Clarice thought with a smile._"A big cat, that is."_

Despite his politeness, Clarice knew how Hannibal could be if provoked. Even in the dungeon, she saw something in his eyes that reminded her of a tiger in a zoo that had come from the wild. He hadn't wanted to be there and would gladly kill anyone to regain his freedom, but if treated with respect or just didn't bother him at all, the beast wouldn't bother you. She and Barney were both proof of that.

Now, she was sleeping next to and on the beast. He'd saved her life and watched over her even in sleep. The Tattler would kill for a picture of them now, and the FBI would want to arrest them both. She didn't care. He'd obviously hidden them well until she recovered. Clarice's instincts told her that wherever they were far away from the city and near water but that was all. They were safe for now.

Clarice settled back against him before her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten in over a day after all, but how to wake up her chef? A sly smile formed on her face when an idea came. Careful not to wake him, Clarice lifted her head from his chest and pressed her lips to his.

For a moment, Hannibal thought he was dreaming, but the feeling of someone's hands in his hair told him otherwise. His nose then inhaled a familiar scent. Clarice. On impulse, he pulled her closer and returned the kiss. It was only when she pulled away did he open his eyes.

"If this is what I get for saving your life, I shall have to do it more often."

"No way am I going through anything remotely close to this again. You're going to have to think of something else."

"Hmm. How about I prepare breakfast while you take a relaxing bath?"he offered, trailing his fingers down her spine."Afterward, we are free to do whatever you wish that does not involve leaving the house."

"That's more like it."was her reply before she kissed him again.

Now awake, Hannibal felt everything. The freshness of her scent, the softness of her skin, and the taste of her all sent his heart rate far above eighty-five. He knew that only she could do that. Only she could make his heart lurch and his palms sweat like a lovesick teenager. When they broke apart, both were grinning like mad.

"As much as I enjoy kissing you, Clarice, you should not do it again if you plan on leaving this bed."

Still smiling, Clarice cupped his face in her hand and ran her thumb across his lips."We _are_ stuck here until the media hype dies down. We're going to have to find something to do."

His eyes fell closed as he nuzzled her hand."Hmm. That sounds wonderful. However, I suggest we eat first. I would hate for you to get tired too soon."

"Agreed. That bath you mentioned sounds like heaven."

"The bathroom is over there, and there are slippers by the bed. Are you sure you can stand?"

"No, but I've got to try sooner or later."

Hannibal nodded silently and moved to sit on the edge of the bed with Clarice beside him. The two rose together slowly, and he kept his hands on her shoulders to steady her. Once she was stable, he let her go and kissed her quickly before leaving her to relax.

* * *

Less than half an hour later, Clarice followed the delicious scents to the kitchen. Inside, she found Hannibal with his back to her making breakfast. Quietly, she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Hannibal smiled and felt her rest her head on his back. Clarice knew he'd sensed her the minute she stepped into the room and probably before that, but she spoke anyway.

"Have I ever told you what an amazing man you are?"

Clarice felt his chuckle rumble through him."Yes, you have. Though, every time you have said it before I was preparing food. I am beginning to notice a pattern."

"Darn. You've figured me out. I only want you for your cooking."

"I figured as much,"he replied woefully. Hannibal slid the last pancake onto the plate with the rest and turned in her arms to face her."and I don't care. I don't care what reason you have for wanting me, Clarice. As long you do, I will be content."

Clarice moved her arms to let them wrap around his neck."That's good to know, but it's not just your cooking that attracts me to you. I'm not sure what it is but something just draws me to you. After your visits, I always felt a little bit happier and couldn't wait for you to come back. I know it sounds crazy but, I felt closer to you than to the people I saw each day."

"I understand you perfectly, Clarice. No matter where I traveled you were always in my thoughts as well. You are the only person I can truly be myself around, and I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."

"Neither could I. That's why I came after you. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if Mason had killed you."

Hannibal hugged her tighter and rubbed her back softly."That's all in the past, love. Mason is dead, and we are free. We can go anywhere in the world once it is safe, but for now, we had better eat before our breakfast gets cold."

Clarice was not shocked that Mason was dead and sat down in the chair Hannibal pulled out for her. She eyed the breakfast spread he'd prepared for them both as he sat next to her and pushed the dark thoughts from her mind."Alright. Everything smells wonderful. I'm not sure where to start."

"Thank you. I made the pancakes with you in mind. They're chocolate chip."

Clarice smiled and took two. He'd remembered how much she loved them even though she'd told him about it nearly five years ago and hadn't brought it up since. He really was an amazing man, and he was all hers. There was no other man in the world like him and there would probably never be another. Beside her, Hannibal saw Clarice's smile as she ate and smiled to himself. He didn't know what exactly she was smiling about but he had a few ideas.

"There is a search going on for you as well."

She looked up, slightly surprised by his voice."Oh?"

"Yes. The FBI is sure that I took you after I killed Mason, but they do not know if you are alive or not."

"Hmm"was all she could say. Part of her felt bad for worrying Jack and Ardelia, but she knew it was for the best. She'd leave a letter for them once she and Hannibal left. She owed them both that much at least."How did you get to Mason anyway?"

"I didn't. Someone else did the deed for me. The FBI merely assumes I did it, and we both know what happens when one assumes."

She smiled at at the old adage."Yes, we do, but if you didn't kill Mason, who did?"

"Let's just say, Margot Verger is not as upset about her brother's death as the world believes."

Clarice froze. Margot killed Mason? Then again, she'd read the reports on what he'd done to his sister, so she wasn't completely surprised. All she had probably needed was a plan and the incentive, and Clarice knew that the man next to her had provided both."That's why you weren't worried in the barn."

"Margot's plan to kill her brother was only one of the reasons. The other was that I knew the pigs would not bite me. Animals can recognize predators by their scent, and mine seems to terrify most animals."

"That explains how you got out of the barn without a scratch."

Hannibal smiled warmly at her."It also explains something else."

"Go tell."

"Animals are able to recognize predators by their scent, and I knew that you were a predator as soon I smelled it. The only difference between us is that you chose to protect the sheep while I preyed on them."He pause to chuckle to himself for a moment before continuing."However, I knew it would not be long before the FBI realized this as well. I knew they would condemn your for being yourself, something you have no control over. I, on the other hand, love you for it."

"That's why you kept coming back. You knew I was gong to fall one day, and you wanted to be there when it happened."

"Yes. I also found your company very refreshing. Your truthfulness is also one of the many things I love about you."

Clarice was silent as his confession soaked in. He loved her. Part of her had always known, but it was strange to hear him say it. No man had said that to her and meant it since her father. There was no doubt in her mind as to whether or not he meant it. He rarely lied, and he'd proven it time and time again. Hannibal Lecter loved her.

As she contemplated this, Hannibal quickly grew anxious. Had he said it too soon? Maybe she didn't feel the same way yet. However, his fears vanished quickly when Clarice pulled him to her and into a kiss. This kiss was nothing like the ones from earlier. Those had been sweet, almost like a teenager's first kiss. This kiss was fierce and demanding. It was her way of claiming him as her own, and he returned it wholeheartedly. The two did not break apart until the need for air became too great. When they separated, they quickly became lost in each others gaze.

"I love you, too."

Hannibal smiled harder than he'd ever thought possible after hearing those words and kissed her again.

"You do not know how happy I am to hear that, but there is still much to discuss, my love."

She nodded and ran her hands down his chest."I know. How about we discuss this upstairs?"

He laughed at this. He had the feeling they would probably end up doing very little talking, but he didn't mind one bit. In fact, part of him tingled with excitement at the thought of having her all to himself for the first time. Only in his dreams had this happened before.

"Of course, Clarice,"he replied, his voice dropping to a whisper."Allow me to put this away, and I will join you momentarily. Who knows how soon it will be before we are _hungry _again."

Clarice shivered at the sound and gave him a peck on the lips before getting up."Don't take to long, lover. I'll be waiting."

Not wanting to be rude and keep his lady waiting, Hannibal had the kitchen clean in record time.

* * *

_2 Months Later-February 7th  
_

Lounging on a beach in the Caribbean, a woman smiled to her self. If someone had told her years ago that she'd be married and thirty-three spending and her honeymoon in the Cayman Islands, she would have laughed. In less than a year, her life had changed for the better, and she had one man to thank for it all.

_I owe you one, Jack._

In his attempt to use her as bait, he had introduced her to her future. Hannibal had taken her away from it all, and she doubted she would ever be able to fully thank him but trying would be fun. He knew her better than anyone else, and in turn, he'd told her everything about him. She'd been horrified by the tale but did not pity him. Instead, she'd hugged him to her before making love to him for hours just to remind him how loved he was. Clarice smiled at that particular memory before a shadow fell over her. Speak of the devil.

Opening her eyes, Clarice saw Hannibal dressed in white linen smiling down at her. In his hands were two champagne flutes, and he passed her one before stretching out on his side beside her. She took the flute and watched him raise his own.

"Nine years ago today I met the person that would alter my life forever. To us."

Clarice smiled at the toast and raised her own glass."To us."With their arms wound together, the couple downed the champagne before Hannibal pulled her in for a kiss.

She returned it happily, letting her empty glass fall onto the sand."This trip is a much better gift than the decapitated head you gave me nine years ago."

Her husband chuckled."As I recall, you put it to good use and came back to thank me afterward."

"That didn't stop me from being slightly terrified after finding it. What am I getting next year, a still beating heart on a platter?"

"If that is what you want, my love, I shall remember to fetch you a fresh one next year,"he said, patting her hand lightly.

"Very funny, Hannibal."She knew that he wasn't joking and would really go get a heart if she asked and smiled to herself at the thought. Then, without warning, she pushed him over and stole the white fedora off of his head."Besides, I already have one man's heart, and that's enough for me."

Hannibal got up smiling and brushed the sand from his hair."Indeed you do, Clarice. At the moment, however, you also have my hat."

Clarice laughed and placed said hat on her head. She'd gotten him the hat their first Christmas together, and he hadn't traveled without it since. "Yes, I do. What are you going to do about it?"

He lunged at her then only to miss and land in the sand again. He heard her laughter and smiled before taking off after her across the beach. With just over a mile of property to themselves, Clarice had plenty of room to run. She was fast, but he was faster. Eventually, he got close enough to grab her, and they both ended up tumbling around in the sand. They came to a stop with him pinning her down.

"Now, I believe you have something of mine."

"Your heart or the hat?"

"While you currently have both, I gave you my heart freely a long time ago, so I will settle for taking back my hat now."

Still smiling, Clarice grabbed the hat, which had landed on the sand beside her, and placed it back atop his head."Happy?"

Now smiling as well, he pressed his hips to hers, trapping her completely."Almost. There is one thing that could make this even better."

She let her arms wrap around his shoulders and pulled him down toward her."I wonder what that could be."

Hannibal then closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers once more. The waves lapped at their feet as they remained that way for what felt like an eternity and enjoyed every second of it. Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling would never be found no matter how hard anyone looked. With no ties to anyone but each other, the world was theirs to explore.

We must depart from them now while they are wrapped in each others embrace. Their devotion to each other knows no bounds, and both would go to any means necessary to preserve their new way of life and to protect each other. Years from now, Barney will make the wise choice to flee when he discovers them, and you should do the same should you ever discover them yourself.

After all, we can only learn so much and live.

_**FIN**_


End file.
